Secrets and Changes
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: What will happen when a car crash changes one of these girls' lives forever? Faberry. Rated M for sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

I guess it's all changed. Being popular, being loved, respected. All because of _her. _It's all _her_ fault. From the day I met her she's been stealing things from me, my boyfriends, my friends, my spotlight. And now she's stolen my heart. That's right. It's hers. I-I love her. I love her. I love Rachel Berry.

I've known for a while now but the realisation came to me when Kurt threw Blaine a 'Welcome to McKinley' party...

"Quinn, maybe you should g'ome. You've had a lot to drink," slurred Rachel. She infuriated me! What a hypocrite! She did have a point though, the room was spinning and I kept staring at her breasts. Awkward much?

"Come wimmee then! You're absoluuuutely out of it baabeeyy," I spluttered. She was supposed to be staying at mine tonight, It was Finn's idea. Oh I do miss him. Did you really think I'd be nice to Rachel otherwise? But it feels good. A kind of warm feeling in my stomach... or maybe that's the vodka shots. Yeah, it's probably that.

We staggered home from Finn and Kurt's house, babies and their mothers staring and people whispering. We just walked on, hand in hand in blissful ignorance. She's not that bad you know. Well, when she's drunk she's not anyway.

"Ughh Quinn," she groaned, "I'm sure you hate m-me but I just wanted you to know that you're the most beau-beautiful girl I've ever seen," she said, her shaking fingers stroking my face. Slighty lesbatronic... okay, TOTALLY lesbatronic! I should've walked away, there and then. Stopped all this heartache. But I didn't.

"I guess you are too, in your own way... I mean, you must be. Finn keeps coming back to you so you must be doing something right," I replied. I felt sick coming up in my throat.

"See," she nudged me, "You can be nice sometimes, Quinn I-I love you..," she trailed off and then ran and puked in a litter bin. How glamorous.

"Rachel, I love you too. But I don't lnow! I'm just so confused! I'm supposed to hate you, everyone thinks I hate you! But, but I don't," I sobbed, the drink had gotten the better of me i suppose.

"Come here," she said, her arms reached out to draw my head in to lay on her warm, soft breasts; her lips brushed the top of my head delicately as we layed on the pavement, just a few yards from my gate. We lay still for a while, the only sound was each other's breath, steady and rhythmic.

I looked up, "You're so sweet," I cooed, my rosy pink lips hardly suppressing a self-indulgent smile.

"I love you Quinn," she said, her breath heavy and her cocoa brown eyes round and solemn, melted me inside.

Suddenly my lips crushed against hers, connecting us like a jigsaw. Like we were always made to fit each other, like this was our destiny. Her hands urgently clutching at me, and mine at hers. I wanted to stay here, just stay here, with her. Forever. I didn't ever want to let go. But I did. I had to.

"Quinnie!" called a pleasant and familiar voice. #!*% . It's mom. I leapt off Rachel and she looked at me, startled.

"What's wrong? Quinn?" she asked, genuine concern filling her voice.

"Come on, my mom's calling me! We have to go in," I urged, helping her off the ground whilst wiping her lipstick off my face just as my mom came out.

"Hello dear! Do come in, what's your name? I'll lay an extra plate, did you girls have fun? Not too much alcohol I hope! Ahh, but girls will be girls I suppose!" she bustled around us, talking more to herself than us.

"Mom, I'm just going to find Rachel some pyjamas," I said, she carried on not listening as I ushered for Rach to follow me up the stairs.

As soon as we were out of moms view, I clutched at her hands and drew her in. It was more tender this time, more sweet. My hands wandered to her waist, pulling her closer. Pressing her to me.

"Bab-by-y," she stammered, inbetween kisses, "pyjamas." I sighed and led her to my room.

"Take your pick," I said, pulling out a drawer. I grabbed my favourite nightgown, egg blue silk with white lace. She picked the same one in pastel pink and put it on, like RIGHT in front of me whilst I ogled at her toned, sun-kissed body. Her skin looked so smooth, so comfortable, so tempting.

"Girls! Food!" called my mom up the stairs. I tore my eyes away and slipped into my nightgown.

"Coming!" I yelled back, my face flushing a bright crimson as I caught Rachel staring at me, the way I was at her. I took her hand and led her down the stairs.

Dinner was... awkward. Mom kept babbling on and on about how _amazing _her new dress is and then once that rant was over, she insisted on making small talk with Rchel.

"Are you in Glee Club too?" she asked, seemingly interested. I wanted nothing more than for her to shut up so I could excuse myself from the table and go upstairs... with Rachel.

"Yes ma'am, co-captain!" Rachel responded unbelievably enthusiastically. I didn't know how she did it. I mean, I'm amazing at pretty much everything but she feigns enthusiasm _so_ well.

"ahh," she replied, her voice laden with disappointment. Rachel shot me a 'Help!' look.

"Thanks for dinner mom, I love you," I rushed, rising to hug her.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. Fabray," Rachel said, seemingly relieved.

"No problem girls, now off to bed and not too much noise please!" she warned. Rachel and I scurried upstairs hand in hand.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it, review alert and favourite please. I've got most of it planned out at least for the first seven chapters but I'll still appreciate your ideas and feedback xx**

**Next chapter: In Glee, everyone's feeling the alcohol**

**Update should be in no more than two days xxx**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Chapter 2 is kinda short...:)**

**Quinn's POV**

"Do you feel it too?" moaned Mercades. I was at my locker with the coloured diva, it was the morning after the party. My entire body ached, my lips were swollen and I kept dry-heaving.

"I don't want to talk, it hurts too much," I grumbled. She examined my banana lips and grinned.

"So who's the lucky guy who's been sucking on them all night then?"

"There's no guy!" I protested, technically though that was actually true.

"Right... so you generally look like that then do you?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes. Yes I do," I replied, somewhat smugly.

"Okay, I totally believe you. Now move that white girl's #!*% to the choir room before I spank it there girl!"

* * *

><p>Okay, compose yourself. You're Quinn freaking Fabray. You went through labour, you can do this. You hate her. I tilted my head down, purposely avoiding her gaze. I could feel it though. Her eyes boring into my skull.<p>

"Mr. Schuster! I have a little something prepared for todays assignment!" Oh gosh. Not her. Not that voice.

"Take it away, Rachel," said Mr. Schu. She rose from her seat and stood by the piano.

"As you all know, the assignment is 'Individuality' this week. It's all about being honest to yourself and your feelings," as she was talking I could feel her words pointing at me, throwing themselves at me. Each one was like a dagger to the heart. Hesitantly, I glanced up. She was still looking at me. "Quinn, Santana, Brittany?' she called us up. Oh no. Oh crap. People were looking at me. Did I look strange? Did I have 'LESBO' plastered on my forehead? My whole world felt like it was closing in on me. And then it did. And everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quinn's POV<span>**

Happy? Upset? Depressed? No, lonely. Just lonely. My entire inane and futile life revolves around her. She's my sun, my world, my happiness... and my sadness.

My heart right now, it's like a war zone. Explosions errupting out from the deep lacerations, torn right through the middle, leaving a raw gash, oozing a thick crimson liquid. Blood. Every time I see her it feels like a rafke has been dragged through my core, leving fresh wounds burning and eventually turning to scars, causing blemishes to my I-don't-care-I'm-Quinn-Fabray tough and resiliant exterior. I can't stop it. I'll never get rid of this feeling, this emptiness unless I have her. Just one problem... she doesn't want me. I don't blame her; I wouldn't want me if I was her. Heck, I don't even want myself right now. Who in the world would want me? I can answer that. No one. I got pregnant when I was president of the celibacy club; I'm a background swayer, a prop in Glee Club; Runner up at prom after my date had a fight over a different girl and got kicked out; And I was kicked off the Cheerios. I've never done anything significant or meaningful in the seventeen and a half years that this world has had the misfortune of my presence.

There's just one question I don't understand. Why? Why did last sunday happen? It didn't mean anything to her, it couldn't have. It meant something to me, no... it meant everything to me. She goes on, singing and smiling her way through life. I can't do that. Sure, I guess I can be tough sometimes. But I'm tough because I don't let anyone in. she slipped through a crack and now she can't get out, stuck like a fly in a glass. Trapped yes, but too stupid to realise. Cemented to my heart and festering like cheese. I want to get her out, out of my head, out of my heart... don't I?

**Rachel's POV**

I feel so awful, dirty. Like the kind of scum who crawl around on pavements off their heads flashing their breasts to every woman man or child with a pair of good eyes. I'm a cheater. i cheated on Finn, my boyfriend to whom I pledged my unconditional love, only now I realise it wasn't quite so unconditional. Worse is that I've cheated on him with his ex who cheated on him and then cheated on her boyfriend with him, it's all very confusing but the point is he's been broken before by cheating, alot and I don't want to break him again.

It's different though, the way I feel when I'm with him compared to the way I feel when I'm with her. It's like comparing an old sofa to a fresh leather recliner with built in massager and other new technology things they have in chairs. One's warm and soft but as soon as you try the other then you realise what you've been mising. How much better it can be, how much bettr you can feel; when I'm with her I feel whole, I feel like myself.

But the question is, whose happiness is more important, mine or his?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quinn's POV<span>**

Where am I? My eyelids futtered trying to take in my surroundings. It was white, shimmering blinding white everywhere. I was lying down on something soft and cushiony, my head propped up and my knees bent. I tried to move but to no avail; there was someone there holding me down, whispering to me trying to soothe me. I couldn't hear them, what did they say? Who were they? So many questions, so few answers.

Slowly I became aware.

"Quinn?" A familiar voie asked my name. She sounded distressed, concerned and... tearful? I recognized it as Rachel.

"Where am I?" I croaked, wincing at the awful rasping sound of my voice.

"The nurses office, your Mum's on her way," she replied. I melted on the inside as she gazed into my eyes; I just lay there, my limbs the consistancy of a jellyfish. "Rachel-" I started but she silenced me with the most delicate most tender most beautiful kiss I have ever experienced. All of the breath was extorted from my lungs leaving me dizzy and unable to speak full words coherently. Rachel smiled, a little smugly if you ask me.

"I did it," she said simply.

"Did what?" I asked, not daring to think my biggest hopes for fear of disappointment.

"I left Finn," she stated, shyly biting her lip.

"What? Why? I never asked you to, oh gosh Rach I'm so sorry," I stumbled over my words as I swallowed back my joy. I'd save that for later.

"Because," the petite diva stammered, hesitantly clasping my hand in her own,"I want to be with you Quinn." I sharply drew in my breath, my heart blossomed and fluttered against my ribcage. I that one sentence my whole world had changed. I wasn't pulled to the earth by gravity now, I was pulled by her. She was my sun, my life. In that undersized dazzlingly beautiful creature was everything I wanted, everything and more than I had ever hoped or dreamed of in my entire crude and sheltered life. And now I had her. Everything I'd been through in life, the bad bits and the good now they were worth it because if they hadn't happened I wouldn't be here, be who I am now. I wouldn't be who Rachel wants. But I am. She stood there in front of me, nervously biting her lip just waiting for me to claim her. I gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I was gonna add some more to the end of this but I thought you guys had waited long enough so please enjoy. Also I am looking for someone to beta this story so please let me know if you're interested.**

I tossed and turned in my sleep that night, plagued with guilt, regret, confusion and worry. At 3:14 am my phone beeped and I groaned as I reached for it, my eyes opening groggily.

**Quinn, I don't blame you for panicing and running away but please, I think we rather need to talk about this; don't you? All my love, Rachel xox**

****

**No Berry, I don't think I do. Q.**

was my reply. I was being unnessecerily cold I know and obviously we both feel the same way towards each toher so what ever could be the problem? I'll tell you what the problem is, she's a freaking girl for God's sake. She's not even just that, to all my friends she's Manhands, an outcast, a loser. I'm not going to risk complete social rejection, I will never go back there again, it was a horrible place and I was a horrible little girl. I'm the HBIC of that place and she can suck off Finn fatty Hudson if she thinks I'm giving that up for some flimsy, stupid little girl crush. Quinn freaking Fabray is back bitches, and she's here to stay. Just as I made that private declaration to myself, my phone flashed again:

**Please Q, don't do this. Pick me up before school? I'll bring a picnic lunch :) xox**

**I'd rather not manhands. I might catch some disease from whatever hole in the ground that you live in.**

That night Quinn slept better than she had in months.

**RACHEL'S POV**

"Rachel, honey, please just let us in," pleaded my dads, Hiram and Leeroy. They'd been trying to coax me into telling them why I'm so upset for half an hour but no matter how much they begged, I could only bring myself to cry out a strangled 'No.'

How was I supposed to tell them I was in love with a girl who had made it her mission to make my life a misery. The one who's chucked inumerous freezing cold slushies in my face, the bitch who drew pornographic pictures of me on the toilet cubicle door and verbally abused me every spare moment she could salvage. She even hit me once. How could they ever even begin to understand it? Even I couldn't understand it. I sighed and glanced at the clock. 6:37. Seven minutes behind on my schedule seemed appropriate for the amount of distress I was in. I rushed and bustled about my room, constantly checking my phone for texts that never came. I couldn't sleep last night, not after she sent me that last text. I'm manhands again, a tranny, RuPaul ecetera. Tears were glazing over my eyes, threatening to tip over and tumble down my face. She had switched from the beautiful and lovely and toatlly bubbly Quinnie to Quinn freaking Fabray faster than Kurt changes fashions. I sighed, choking back the colossal lump in my throat which was still raw from all of the crying last night.

I looked in the mirror, my face instantly twisting into an extreme expression of horror. This lines ofmascara streamed down my face, which was currently of a pasty complexion. My eyes were puffy and bloodshot and my hair resembled that of an old english sheepdog. It wasn't hard to understand why she wouldn't want to 'tap this' unless she was completely off her face, and maybe not even then. I groaned as my hairbrush protested and refused to move and untangle the overly knotty hedge that had somehow become stuck to my head during the night.

After I had sorted it I showered and drank my special smoothie of banana and flaxseed whilst carrying with me the vague feeling that I'd forgotten something until breakfast when I suddenly announced, "The elliptical!" My dads just looked at me and shook their heads at the randomness of their extremely odd and fairly insane daughter, of whom they are probably regretting having and are probably considering selling me back to Shelby. I checked my completely out of date phone for must have been the millionth time this morning. Still nothing. I sighed dejectedly, trailing out of the house with my father's concerned eyes burning into my slumped back.

**QUINN'S POV**

You can do this. You've been doing this ever since you joined that cursed school. The clock to my right was still buzzing whcich could only mean one thing. It was six o'clock and time to get ready for morning Cherrios practice. It was mandatory, believe me I checked. I tried to avoid thinking of my extremely explicit and errotic dream involving RuPaul and Santana and a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and I decided to have a cool shower before school. I exhaled as I stepped into the stream of ice cold liquid, shivering and gasping as it hit me. She never replied, I thought, applying overly bubbly shampoo to my long blondelocks. I bet she hates me right now, I would if I were her. I don't know how to make it right, I mean if I can't give up my status at school can I? Damn it Fabray, shut the fuck up. Don't let the troll take everything from you. I shook the thoughts out of my head, along with any loose suds and exited the shower. Quickly slipping into my Cheeris uniform and out of the door, I said a quick goodbye to my mum and grabbed a slice of toast.

* * *

>"Q! Get over here!" yelled Sue Sylvester, the blonde scurried over to her right away.<p><p>

"Yes Coach Sylvester?" she asked in her slightly nasal tone, eyes wide with innocence but mostly with fear.

"Next time you decide to gain a pet dog don't let it follow you to Cheerios practice; that's just too much ugly too early in the morning," she sighed dramatically, looking slightly disturbed before turning on her heel and walking off whilst shouting abuse at a ginger sophomore leaving her head cheerleader looking around in confusion for a dog before the light clicked on. _Rachel._ Quinn scoured the bleachers for the elfish brunette, eventually spotting the girl on the far side, staring intentely and directly at her. Absentmindedly, the cheerleader licked her lip._ Rachel looked hot_. Her attire consisted of a fitted, ruffled white blouse; a short and bright fuschia skirt with pleats; knee high socks, a blinding white to contrast with her beautifully tanned and slender legs; black penny loafers and a matching fucshia drop pocket cardigan. Quinn shook her head, she couldn't think like that. Everyone would turn on her, hate her and judge her even more than they did when she was pregnant. The brunette half smiled and gave a quaint, little wave, making Quinn's heart soar above the clouds. However, the blonde just gave her and icy cold glare before sculking off to shower before class. She didn't look back at Rachel, didn't see the hurt and the pain in her eyes.**Author's note: I hope that was okay and that you continue to read. Please review alert and favourite, your feedback always spurs me on. Also if anyone's interested in betaing just lemme know. Next up: Rachel's broken but how will she get Quinn back?**

Keep reading**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Review alert and favourite please :) I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

"Berry, we gots some talking to do," stated Santana, pushing the girl in question against a locker, a slamming noie vibrating down the halls catching attention from many innocent passer-bys.

"Santana? What could we possibly have to talk about?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows delicately raised in surprise and annoyance at the fact she may now have a relatively large on her shoulder from the hard contact with the locker.

"Your freakish new liking to one miss Quinn Fabray," Santana smirked as she saw the effect the name of the stunning blonde had on RuPaul.

"W-what about her?" Rachel spluttered her way through her response, attempting to appear uneffected by the mention of Quinn but she failed miserably.

"Someone's getting a little flustered," the latina teased, only making the brunette blush more deeply.

"What do you want Santana?"

"Just for you to know that I know your secret, I've got dirt on you Rachel and at some point you and your utter lack of sex appeal are going to help me," she strolled off, seductivley smirking behind her and the pleats of her cheerleading skirt swaying as she waggled her hips, showing the extremely explicit underpart of the skirt. Rachel bit her lip, eyed glued to the latina's supple and toned upper thighs and a bit higher.

No Rachel, she disciplined herself, don't think like that. She wasn't hitting on you, and anyway you like Quinn!

* * *

><p>"Sam?" The longer haired blonde squealed, although there wasn't too much difference in their hair length. She ran up and hugged Sam, welcoming him back to McKinley. His firm hands lingered on her waist as they pulled away from the hug, making everything a little more awkward.<p>

"So," said Sam, clearing his voice, "How's McKinley been without me?"

"Uneventful, as usual."

"Right, without me there the drama just went didn't it," he teased.

"Yep, you're darn sure it did. Why did you come back?"

"You saying you didn't want me back?" he asked with mock offense, she punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, long story short: my mom left my dad, couldn't deal with the stress of where our next meals coming from and she thought he didn't care enough about his family blah de blah de blah," Sam went on like it meant nothing to him but he had to turn away, hiding a fresh tear that had just escaped from his eye. Quinn saw this and attempted to comfort him.

"Sam, it's okay to cry you know; it's awful what you've been through, what you're going and what might be to come but it will get better. I-" her words were cut off by his lips on hers, urgent and forceful. Quinn couldn't help comparing it to the sweet one she shared with Rachel, the one that was brought on by love and real feelings whereas this one, to her anyway, was for pity. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and pulled away. Sam stared into her eyes, concerned and searching for some kind of emotion she felt during the kiss. Quinn just choked on a lump in her throat, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Quinn?" he asked tenderly but she didn't answer, she just ran.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the bathroom, despite her complete lack of respect towards public toilets as they are not maintained with a speck of dignity nor of pride. However today was a special occasion, she was broken. Sure she got insults thrown at her multitudinous times per day but they were from people who didn't know her it was water off a duck's back, they were just judging her on who they thought she was. Not actually who she was. But Quinn knew her and yet she still threw insult after insult, she was judging who Rachel actually was not who she pretended to be or who people thought she was, it was just her. Rachel Barbra Berry, the girl who wore odd socks around the house, who lived on vegan hot chocolate and the girl who was unconditionally and irrevicobly in love with Quinn Fabray.<p>

"Rachel?" speaking of the blonde...

The tear stained brunette slowly turned around, not wanting to believe who she knew it was, "Quinn."

The blonde just stood there in the doorway, awkwardly shuffling her feet, "I-"

Rachel cut her off, "No Quinn, I. Me. I have feelings too you know and you think you can walk all over them and then just comein here and talk to me like a real person again when we both know as soon as we go out of the privacy of the girl's bathroom that you'll yell insults at me, slushy me and talk down to me. Well let me tell you something Fabray, I'm not standing for it, take your innumerous mood swings, two facedness and lies elsewhere because Rachel Berry is not accepting them, not now and not ever. I'm going to storm out now," and the short brown haired girl did just that, leaving the blonde to cry alone.

She'd done it, what she'd set out to do in the first place. She'd pushed Rachel away, so why did it still hurt?

Author's note: So thanks for reading, please review with any praise criticism or general chatter about the story. Also if you would like to beta please just contact me. Next chapter should be up in two days.


	5. Chapter 5

**

Author's note: I'm so sorry I said two days and it's been a week! I've been having a few issues so on and so forth so I couldn't update! I hope you forgive me once you read this next chapter! Please review, favourite and alert :3

"Tina?" sqeaked a meek voice, husky from crying.

The asian turned round, confused, "Quinn? What's wrong?" she compassionately pulled Quinn into a concerned and comforting embrace.

"Can we go somewhere private?" the blonde asked, aware of the odd glances she was recieving from other students in the canteen.

"Of course," she promised, quickly kissing Mike goodbye before leading the heartbroken blonde to an empty classroom, where she proceeded to collapse to the floor, with an overwhelming amount of tears flooding from her tired eyes. Quinn had gotten next to none sleep last night; she kept having nightmares. Each time she fell back asleep it was the same one. Rachel was there, singing some god awful song from wicked which showed off her immaculate voice but then the brunette started falling, falling into nothingness. Quinn herself was falling beside her but could do nothing, Rachel kept holding out her hand, begging and pleading the blonde to catch her but however much Quinn strained to reach out and grab the diva's hand, she simply couldn't move and then everything was gone, black. Then she woke up in tears and screaming, violently shaking and breaking out in hot sweats. The first few times this dream occured, Judy had rushed to her daughters side but then she had given up running to and from her's and Quinn's bedroom and she held Quinn comfortingly in her arms for the rest of the night, comforting the blonde when she awoke from her terrible nightmares.

"What ever's wrong?" asked Tina, holding Quinn in her arms. Both girls were sprawled uncomfortably on the floor, but neither cared.

"It's Rachel," spluttered lovestricken blonde.

Tina wrinked her nose in confusion, "Rachel? What's she done?" She knew firsthand how infuriating the self obsessed diva could be, but nowhere near infuriating enough to make anyone break down like this, never mind _Quinn Fabray_. There had to be more to it.

"I-I think-" the blonde stuttered between buckets of hot salty tears, but she couldn't finish her sentence. How could she tell anyone who she really was, what she really was. If even she couldn't accept herself for who she was, how could anyone else?

Tina hummed soothingly whilst rocking Quinn in her arms like a newborn baby, "In your own time sweetie, don't rush."

"IthinkI'mgay," Quinn blurted out as quickly as she could, knowing that if she had said it slowy she wouldn't get past the first syllable. Tina's eyes widened before they softened with sympathy and she pulled the blonde closer to her, stroking her hair whilst Quinn shook with the sheer amount of tears that were streaming down her face. Tina understood it all now, the bullying, the slushying and especially the pornographic pictures drawn on the toilet cubicle doors. But what had happened? Had Rachel turned the blonde away, rejected her? Or had Quinn pushed Rachel away, too scared and ashamed of her feeling to act on them?

"What happened with Rachel?" Tina asked softly once Quinn had calmed herself enough to speak. She told her friend of the feelings she'd had since sophomore year when she first touched Rachel, she'd walked past and her hand had grazed the diva's own. Both of them had immediately looked up, feeling the electricity that had passed through them both. She told of the way she always pushed the girl away but she always came back, always forgiving and always so infuriatingly sorry when it was Quinn who should have been apologizing. The times when she had been kind of friends with Rachel untill the brunette had gone back to her old flame, Finnocence. That whole time she'd been giving Quinn hints, they'd been flirting so much and Quinn had even driven her to and from school every day. But that had meant nothing to Rachel, obviously. Quinn had gone in a downward spiral from there. She tried to ruin their chaces at nationals but she had been stopped by the joint forces of Brittana, who foolishly thought a haircut would make her life perfect again, like how it used to be. Sure, it cheered her up for a couple of days, enough time so that they could perform at nationals however her heart broke cleanly in two when that frankenteen ogre started sucking Rachel's perfect face off. She would have ran on stage and beaten the crap out of Finn if it wasn't for Santana and Zizes holding her back. Thank god they thought she was pissed at Rachel for kissing Finn, and not the other way round. When they got back she became a recluse for weeks, hiding in her bedroom. When she did finally emerge she deleted everyone from glee club from her facebook and started talking to the skanks who suggested that they meet up and have an initiation. They forced her to dye her hair, get a piercing and a tattoo but the only thought she had while any of this was going on was what would Rachel think to all of this. Two days after school started again was when she came. Quinn's heart was flying from the beauty of the compassionate girl standing in front of her. When Rachel said that she really missed her Quinn believed her. After all, she had come on her own to see Quinn when the skanks were there and that must have taken courage. She returned to glee and the cheerios but Rachel was as distant as ever. Until the party. Quinn babbled on about all of the events of the past few days whilst Tina listened on in concern. Quinn had really messed up.

"What should I do?"

"Right, remember this, you're Quinn Fabray," the blonde smiled at the comment , "Sure, Rachel is pissed at you but you have to take responsibility for your actions. You have to win her back Quinn."

"How?"

"Do some big romantic gesture, but remember the little things do matter too so whatever you're planning, make a day of it. If you constantly shower her with affection she'll have to give in!"

"But what about people finding out?"

Tina clasped the blonde's hand in her own, clammy one, "There's no easy way to come out, but make it a grand gesture, then Rachel will see that you're not ashamed of being with her."

"I have the perfect idea."

**Author's note:Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, alert and favourite. Next up: Quinn's plan comes into action but what will she do and more importantly, how will Rachel react? :3 Keep reading! **

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy it, I did mean for this to be uploaded sooner but my exams are coming up so it's hard to get the time lately! Please review, alert and favourite.**

"So my hot jewish princess, what are you thinking of doing for hanakkuh?" Puck asked as he walked the girl to her locker, his normal before school routine since he started drving her to school, part of his plan to help get into her granny pants.

"Just special presents and family stuff I think, nothing too big this year."

"I have an idea in mind for a present on the eighth day," he winked, Rachel noticing the ever present horny gleam in his eyes.

"No, Noah," said Rachel sternly before shooing him away," I'll see you in class."

The jew trudged off, his hopes of hot jewish sex with Rachel sorely dashed. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair, for once actually contemplating Noah's unspoken offer, just to help her get over Quinn. She sighed, they did say it was the easiest way to get over someone but it seemed so slutty, so dirty. The tiny diva punched in her locker combination before it squeaked open, an unusual bang sounded and pink love heart confetti errupted into the hallway and all over Rachel's perfectly pressed dress and immaculately groomed hair. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she wondered who could have done this and came to the irritating conclusion that it was stalker Jacob Ben Israel until she saw the note.

_Rachel, today is a day in which I hope to prove how much you mean to me, my faithfulness and the pride I would have to call you my girlfriend. I could never be ashamed to have you on my arm and I hope that one day, I'll be lucky enough to have that. All my love- Q._

Next to the note was a sorely wrapped box and the brunette clamoured to open it and reveal it's contents. Inside was a purple box, velvet and expensive looking, tenderly she raised the lid and uncovered the beautiful present lying in wait for her underneath. A single red rose, diamonds dotted down it's stem and decorating the box. It took Rachel's breath away, the sheer beauty and meaning of the flower resting delicately in her palm. She breathed in and shut her eyes, No. She can't just forgive Quinn yet again, she had to stand up for herself for once. No matter what happened today, she wasn't going to give in.

* * *

><p>"What's the answer to question seven?" asked Mrs Sunshine, the math teacher, to an unenthusiastic bunch of seniors, except from Rachel of course who was wiggling in her seat and her hand as high as she could reach it. She sighed, resenting the day she chose to become a teacher instead of an airline hostess, anything would be more interesting and rewarding than teaching this class of nitwits, "Yes Rachel?" she finally said, the same amount of enthusiasm in her voice as was in the majority of the kids in the classroom.<p>

"Two squared plus seventeen-" suddenly the brunette was interrupted by the sight of a bewildered and acne scarred freshman shuffle awkwardly into the room holding a teddy that was taller than him and wearing a shirt saying wicked and a witches hat on, "Quinn," the girl breathed almost inaudibly but the girl next to her looked up at the girl in confusion.

"Umm a delivery for one Miss Rachel Berry," stuttered the freshman, gratefully handing the collosal bear over to the embarressed brunette.

"Miss Berry I think you should take this to an appropriate venue before returning at lunchtime to catch up on what you've missed," deadpanned the teacher before returning her attention to some hidden gay porn on her laptop whilst the class dribbled and snored on their books. Rachel sighed before dragging her school bag and teddy across the floor and dejectedly exiting the classroom. For a few minutes she wandered the halls, racking her brains as to where she could stash the enormous bear but then a thought came to her and she started typing furiously on her phone and not a minute later, Quinn was there with her.

"So..." Quinn bit her lip shyly and avoided the other girl's eye.

"I know you have a car so could you put this in it?" stated the brunette coldly, showing no emotion. Quinn's eyes met Rachel's then, deeply hurting emotions pouring out of them making the diva's heart pang. Quinn had let down her guard, she never did that and she was hurting and broken. Rachel had done that to her. The brunette's heart panged with guilt before she remembered the vow she had made to herself earlier. _Don't give in Rachel, not yet_, she thought to herself.

"Um yeah, I guess," said the blonde, her voice cracking with emotion as she led the blonde wordlessly to the car park. The girls walked in awkward silence to the parked bright pink fiat Quinn had received as a birthday present shortly before she passed her test.

"So I'll collect it after you've driven me home," stated the brunette before striding off, thrusting as much movement into her hips with every stride as she possibly could, leaving the blonde dumbfounded and her mouth dry.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, who are all of those from?" asked Tina, pointing to the diva's locker which was stuffed full of chocolates and flowers, acting curious.<p>

"Umm, I don't know. I mean... yeah," stuttered the brunette, oblivious to the fact Tina knew damn straight who they were from.

"Do I know her?"

"Her?" asked Rachel, her eyes wide and round with surprise, how did Tina know they were from a girl? The asian realised she had said something she shouldn't have and so made a hasty exit.

"Uh, I've got to go, I need to talk to Mr. Schu urgently," she stammered before racing off down the hallway towards the choir room. Rachel sighed before slowly wandering in the same direction. Since she had given Quinn the bear to put in her flamboyant car, the blonde had bombarded her with romantic and meaningful bouquets, vegan treats and love letters. She really felt like forgiving the girl but she needed to stay strong. She wandered into the choir room and took a place next to Kurt, smiling at him but he could see through her and could see the pain in her eyes. He looked worried but Rachel just shrugged.

Quinn stepped to the front, blushing a deep shade of crimson, "Mr. Schu? I have something prepared if you don't mind."

"Sure, Quinn," he said, smiling as the young blonde didn't often take center stage.

She took a shaky breath before beginning.

**You've been on my mind**  
><strong>I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time<strong>  
><strong>Just thinking of your face God only knows<strong>  
><strong>Why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go<strong>  
><strong>You're the only one that I want<strong>

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**  
><strong>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past<strong>  
><strong>And simply be mine<strong>

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**  
><strong>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<strong>  
><strong>So come on and give me the chance<strong>  
><strong>To prove that I'm the one who can<strong>  
><strong>Walk them miles<strong>  
><strong>Until the end starts<strong>

**I know it ain't easy**  
><strong>Giving up your heart<strong>  
><strong>I know it ain't easy<strong>  
><strong>Giving up your heart<strong>

**Nobody's perfect. Trust me, I've learned it.**  
><strong>(I know, it ain't easy, giving up your heart.)<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's perfect. Trust me, I've learned it.<strong>  
><strong>(I know, it ain't easy, giving up your heart.)<strong>

**Nobody's perfect. Trust me, I've learned it.**  
><strong>(I know, it ain't easy, giving up your heart.)<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's perfect. Trust me, I've learned it.<strong>  
><strong>(I know, it ain't easy, giving up your heart.)<strong>

**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**  
><strong>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<strong>  
><strong>So come on and give me the chance<strong>  
><strong>To prove that I'm the one who can<strong>  
><strong>Walk them miles until the end starts<strong>  
><strong>Come and give me the chance<strong>  
><strong>To prove that I'm the one who can<strong>  
><strong>Walk them miles until the end starts.<strong>

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it! Next up: Quinn drives Rachel home but what will the girls say when alone? Please review alert and favourite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this, please review!**

Tina was the first to clap, the others in the choir room slower to act. Quinn had sung that whole song staring in Rachel's eyes, love, adoration and care were etched upon the girl's perfect face and showed in her voice when she sang the last line so delicately and clasped the brunette's hand in her own. Puckerman had watched this entire song with only one word in his mind. Threesome. Which was exactly the first word he mentioned to the lovestruck blonde in the presence of her crush, Rachel went bright berry red and immediately unattached her hand from Quinn's and walked out of the room, internal conflict going through her mind.

She wanted to forgive Quinn, she couldn't keep on like this, it was hurting her too much. She'd hurt the blonde, made her worry and now she knew that the former cheerleader was sorry, so what was there to still refuse her for? The fact that Quinn had treated her like she was special before, sure not by singing to her in front of all their closest friends but still, what if Quinn turned on her again? The diva knew that if that happened again she'd go over the edge. There was also the vow she had made to herself. But what was she going to do? And she had to think fast for the blonde was approaching her at that moment.

"I'm sorry," murmured Quinn, scuffing her silver ballet shoe on the dusty tiled floor. The brunette looked at her incredously.

"Whatever for?"

"For singing that to you, people think we're dating," spoke Quinn softly. In Rachel's mind though, dating Quinn Fabray wouldn't be bad at all, never mind people knowing. She shooed these thoughts from her head. No, she had to stay strong.

"Oh, let them think what they want, it's not true is it?" she phrased that as a question, intentionally teasing the blonde before walking through the crowds of students to the exit.

"Rachel!" the blonde called after her, "I have to drive you home, remember?"

The balladeer stepped towards her fantasy girlfriend and sighed, "let's go then."

Once they were safely strapped in to Quinn's barbie pink car, Rachel immediately turned her attention to the stereo while the beautiful blonde chuckled under her breath, that was so Rachel. The blonde started the car and drove fluidly out of the parking spot, almost 'accidentally' hitting a few freshman.

"Aha!" she exclaimed when she found a song which was of her own taste and she switched it on, " I didn't know you liked broadway Quinn, I thought you were more mainstream."

The blonde blushed, "there are a lot of things you don't know about me Rachel," Rachel clasped Quinn's hand without thinking. They both set their eyes on the road ahead, the trees of Ohio flying past the window, blurring everything to a dark forest green. The silence in the car was anything but awkward, it was comfortable as Rachel thought of something to say.

"And I want to know them all," she stared into the blonde's eyes, it was just those two in the entire world, nothing else mattered. But of course, it did as Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes and away from the road, the car spun wildly out of control, flew across the road and into a ditch in the park, smacking headlights first into a tree.

Then everything went black.

**Author's note: Okay so I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger, cos I'm cruel like that ;D I promise you the next chapter will be up tomorrow because this one was so short. I've been getting behind with my other stories and I don't know when I'll be able to update them but I'll try my best however this is my favourite so I'm keeping this one up, don't worry. Please alert, review and favourite. Next up: What are the results of the crash?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

"Rachel?" asked a voice, but the person in question couldn't quite place who it was. What was going on? Last thing she remembered was when Quinn looked into her eyes, and off the road. Quinn. Where was she? Was she okay? Then the voice started again, "Rachel, can you squeeze my hand?" The diva squeezed as hard as she could but only produced a feeble grasp of the strange hand, it was cold.

"Is she awake doctor?" asked one of her dads, concern cracking his voice and Rachel coul only listen as he sobbed into his husband's shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Berry but she hasn't even got the strength to open her eyes, maybe try and get her to because then we can find out more to the extent of her injury," the doctor exited, his hard black shoes clip-clopping on the floor as he walked.

"You should eat Hiram."

"How can I when our baby daughter's lying in bed like that, probably all confused and alone."

"Well if she can hear us then she would be concerned for you, come on. Please."

"Okay, but we come right back," comprimised Hiram and when his husband agreed they walked to the cafeteria, both worried about leaving their girl but then they bumped into Quinn, the dangerous girl who'd driven their daughter headfirst into a tree.

"Where is she, is she okay?" asked Quinn, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying, her hair and clothes in a mess.

"No thanks to you," spat Hiram. Leeroy scolded him, didn't he see what distress the blonde was in? It was an accident. He pointed the girl in the right direction and she scurried off, tense and anxious to see the brunette.

She peered in through the slitted blinds and saw the most beautiful girl in the world, lying still in a hospital bed. Her face covered in bruises and cuts, her arm in a cast. She had done that, she had done that to the girl she loved. What if Rachel was brain damaged? Or even worse, what if it effected her voice? Quinn covered her face with her hands, how would she live with herself? Slowly she moved one foot in front of the other, shakily and steadily entering the room.

She lowered herself into the chair beside the brunette and clasped her hand, holding it to her heart. That was when she broke down, she just couldn't take hiding anymore. Tears streamed from her eyes, falling onto Rachel's perfectly serene face which twitched at contact, Quinn saw this and froze.

"Rach?" she asked meekly, raising one hand to softly caress the diva's pale and wounded face. She felt the girl squeeze her hand and grinned through her tears, she was gonna be okay, wasn't she?

The brunette was thrusting as much effort as she could into opening her eyes but she was exhausted. She was so tired. But this was Quinn sitting in front of her, the girl that she would do anything for, no matter what she got in return. The girl who sang publicly to her in front of all of their friends, putting her reputation on the line for her. The girl who she loved. Slowly, she raised one of her eyelids, "Quinn?" she croaked, "can you give me some water?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Quinn and hurriedly thrust a plastic cup of water from the bedside table at her of which the brunette accepted gratefully but could not hold and so the blonde held the cup to her lips, tilting it delicately until Rachel nodded her thanks. They sat and studied each other for a few minutes, Rachel could see that Quinn hadn't come off worse than her in the crash otherwise she'd be in hospital too but the girl had a stitched up gash running accross her jawline, blemishing her once flawless face. But to Rachel, she was still flawless, she never couldn't be.

"Your face," she breathed, running her index finger accross it ut pulling away when Quinn winced.

"Not as bad as yours," Quinn said, handing the girl a mirror. She gasped and choked on her tears as she saw her face, three deep cuts running down her face in plain view, her nose swollen and bruised and a front tooth had stuck in her lip.

She sobbed into Quinn's shoulder whilst the blonde attempted to soothe her, "I'm so ugly!"

"You're not baby, you could never be ugly," she cooed, breaking inside as she realised that she had made Rachel hate herself, right now and many times before.

"Rachel?" exclaimed Hiram, bursting in, "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing, dad calm down!" replied Rachel urgently and afraid.

"I'm sorry, I should go," started Quinn.

"No, please. I want you to stay," pleaded the brunette gazing at the girl with her amazing brown orbs.

"Yes Quinn, please stay. You seem to have woken Rachel up," said Leeroy, pleasantly, obviously trying to make up for Hiram's abruptness.

"If you're sure."

"We are," confirmed Rachel and Leeroy simulatneously.

"So Rachel, you seem to have woken up well," remarked the doctor as he walked into the room, carrying a clipboard, "I'm Dr. Cohen I've been looking after you."

"Oh, thanks," blushed Rachel, unsure of what to say.

Dr. Cohen beamed, "That's quite all rght darling, now, let's have a look at you."

Once the girl was examined thouroughly twice over Dr Cohen shooed out her Dads and Quinn to allow the brunette some rest so she could come home as soon as possible. The blonde gladly exited, feeling like a weight ha been lifted from her shoulders, Rachel was okay!

"I'm sorry for what I did, I took my eyes off the road and I promise you I will never drive Rachel anywhere again," she apologized meaningfully to Hiram and Leeroy as they drove her home. Her car was taken away from her by her mum and she was going to have to take another test and do 72 hours of community service before she could drive it again, she missed her baby Bacon. Yes, she had named her car bacon.

"We're sure you didn't mean it and we can tell how much you regret it," Hiram accepted the apology, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Everything was perfect again, now all she had to do was wait for Rachel to come home.

**Author's note: Up next: They return to school but are they going to be accepted? Please review, alert and favourite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Rachel! You're going to be late!" called Hiram up the stairs. Rachel had been out of the hospital for a week now, she was feeling much better and today was her first back at school.

"No I'm not dad, Quinn's picking me up! I'm not walking today!" she responded from the top of the stairs, slipping a bit as she felt a sudden painful throb in her head.

"Rachel are you alright?" asked her father, extremely concerned.

"Yeah dad, just a migrane. I'll get a tablet on the way out," she sighed. Her father didn't know that the tablets hardly helped, if anything just made them worse but she didn't want him to worry. They were just really bad headaches after all.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a shrill beep sounding on their drive and the crunch of gravel. Quinn was here. The brunette bounded down the stairs, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing a slice of toast from her daddy's hand.

"Hey!" exclaimed Leeroy, "I was going to eat that!" Rachel just grinned at him and sprang through the door, calling a muffled 'Goodbye!' through a mouth full of jam on toast. She flung open the door of the blonde's car and threw herself inside, consequently smearing jam over the leather seat.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she started the engine, "Someone's excited," she remarked whilst looking on at the pint-sized diva who was now dancing in her seat whilst doing up her seatbelt. Jam and toast crumbs were spread across her face and Quinn had to bite her lip to stifle an abrupt laugh which threatened to leave her mouth.

"Our first day back at school!" she shouted happily.

"Your first day back," Quinn corrected.

"Oh yeah, what's happened while I've been away?"

"Sam promptly got beaten up by Mercedes' boyfriend."

Rachel gasped, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, well he wasn't. His nose was broken and his leg got sprained but nothing too long-term."

"Thank goodness, but why did he get beaten up in the first place?"

"He and Mercedes had a summer fling and I don't think he was quite over it," she shrugged, turning into the school.

"Aww poor Sam," empathized Rachel. Quinn gritted her teeth but said nothing, the observant brunette noticed this and her brow furrowed. What was Quinn's beef with the trouty mouthed fellow blonde? She decided to let it slide and ask her later because they had pulled up into the school car park and Santana was running towards them, an angry look etched on the latina's face.

"How dare you!" she shouted, slapping Quinn's face sharply. The blonde's face fell and her bottom lip stuck out, a sure sign of when she was hiding something.

"Quinn," squeaked Rachel, not daring to believe her thoughts of why the girl was so angry. Only one thing would make her this angry.

"Why don't you tell her, hey? Why don't you tell everyone what a complete total SKET you are?" she exploded, kicking her in the shins.

"Tell me what, Quinn?"

"I-I-" she spluttered but couldn't bring herself to say.

"She kissed MY girl! While YOU were lying in the hospital all weak and frail from what SHE did to you!"

That was when Quinn retaliated, "I KNOW Santana, I KNOW I hurt her, I know it's all MY fault but imagine if that happened with you and Brittany? How awful would you feel?"

"I don't drive," replied Santana dryly.

"Don't give me that shit," spat Quinn, "You took your own Nan's car and drove it into- Rachel!"

The brunette fell to the floor, as pale as Finnocence's flatulent chest. Quinn rested the girl's head in her hands, stroking her forehead and checking her pulse,"Get the nurse!" she barked at Santana and the troubled looking teenager sprinted off in search of help.

"Comeon Rachel, please be okay," she murmured pressing her lips to her head. Santana's lone figure loomed over Rachel.

"The nurse isn't in her office!"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Santana, hysterical with worry and anxiety.

"I don't know," cried Quinn, helplessly.

"Wait, didn't you take first aid?"

"Yes, but how-" she choked on a lump in her throat and more words refused to leave her mouth. Hat if it wasn't enough? What if Rachel died in her arms?

"You have to do it! You have to try!" encouraged the worried latina, urgently.

She knew she had to, she couldn't just let Rachel suffer. She took a deep breath and pressed her mouth to Rachel's, this wasn't how she imagined it'd be today, when she imagined kissing Rachel the brunette had actually been concious. She emptied her head of any negative thoughts. Rachel was going to be okay, she had to be. She urgently pressed the diva's delicate chest rythmically. One, two. Breath. One, two. Breath.

"Okay, let's move out of the way," called a paramedic, wading through a crowd that had gathered to watch the scene. Quinn looked startled, she hadn't even noticed they were there.

"What's her name?" asked the paramedic, kneeling beside Rachel.

"Rachel, sir," spluttered Quinn through buckes of tears as he checked her over.

"Okay she's gonna have to go to hospital, are you all happy to go to class?"

Everyone walked off to class then, murmuring and gossiping about the events that had just taken place but two stayed.

"If it's all the same to you, would you mind if I came?" asked Quinn meekly.

"Of course, that's fine. And are you best friend?"

"Grilfriend," corrected Quinn. Santana stifled a laugh at the look that flitted across the paramedic's face.

"Of course, now help me get her in the car."

Once Rachel was in they drove off, lights blinding and sirens blazing leaving the worried latina alone in the car park.

**Author's note: So did you guys enjoy it? I sure hope so! Next Up: Rachel's back in hospital and it seems that they missed something the first time she came, but what was it? Please review alert and favourite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Please enjoy :) Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

Rachel moaned as her eyes groggily opened to reveal a pristine white ceiling and her Dads hovering anxiously above her.

"Rachel?" asked her dads simultaneously

"What happened?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she attempted to sit up. She was overcome with the feeling of exhaustion and weakness and so decided against it and rather used the electric bed buttons to lift her head. She spotted Quinn behind her Dads and smiled but felt a pang of something, jelousy maybe?

"You collapsed sweetie," said Leeroy, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly as her expression changed into one of total horror.

"What? Why? The last thing I remember..." she trailed off as the confrontation with Santana came back to her and she looked at Quinn accusingly. The blonde shrunk back, guilt etched upon her face.

"The doctor's just trying to find out now, but they suspect there was some bleeding to the brain they didn't notcie before. It was probably when you smacked your head on the dashboard," informed Hiram, shooting an annoyed glare at Quinn who was now in the far corner of the room, her head in her hands and not looking at anyone.

"Oh, okay," stammered Rachel as she tried to process this information, "Umm daddy, do you mind if I talk to Quinn alone please?"

"Of course not," said Leeroy, glaring at Hiram when he went to speak. He took his hand and they went to pick up some food from McDonalds for Rachel as they were not going to let their daughter eat crappy hospital food.

"Quinn," breathed Rachel, the blonde's head snapped up and she strode to the girl's side, taking her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" she sqeaked.

"What happened with Brittany?" the brunette asked, her brown orbs tainted with sorrow, hurt and confusion.

Quinn sighed and looked at the floor, "When you were home, do you remember the party I told you about," Rachel nodded and so she continued, "Well there was some alcohol, and I just missed you so much," a tear escaped her hazel eye before she stiffened her back, "but I will not make excuses for myself so if you want me to leave, I will."

"No, wait. You can make it up to me," she whispered hoarsely.

"Anything," said Quinn, a desperate look in her eyes.

"If you really love me, you'll stay with me. You'll love me and you'll look after me," Quinn nodded eagerly, "You have a duty to look after me, whatever's wrong with me. Just promise you will stay with me, whatever it is."

"I promise."

"Good."

"So," started Quinn, "Does this mean we're dating?"

Rachel managed a small smile, "Yes."

"And I can tell everyone at school?"

"Yes," the petite brunette rolled her eyes, trust Quinn to want to brag about dating her. Their faces were close now, their lips about an inch away from each other's. Rachel could taste the blonde's breath on her own and the diva instantly thought of green apples. Quinn bit her lip, leaning her head towards ther pale and sickly looking brunette but Quinn didn't care. She loved Rachel with all her heart, it emenated from every cell in her body.

A cough from the far side of the rooms made the girls jump as they realised they were not alone. They sprang apart quickly, their cheeks flushing from not just the embaressment of being caught so close, but caught by Rachel's dads and a doctor!

"Daddy? What's wrong?" croaked Rachel as she saw tears streaming down both of her father's faces. Leeroy let out a choked sob before resting his face in Hiram's shoulder. Quinn took one look at the scene and held her girl's hand.

"Rachel," started the doctor, a pitiful look on his face, "We found some bleeding in your brain."

"Oh god no," breathed Quinn.

"Wait, let me finish. We found a small bleed in your brain but it's completely fixable and after a small amount of treatment the problem should go away."

"Then what's the problem then?" asked Quinn, one eyebrow raised. If that wasn't the problem that was making her dads cry so much, what was it? She gulped, oh god. It had to be bad.

Dr. Cohen cleared his throat, "after doing an MRI and a CAT scan, we have found a tumour in her brain," he paused as Rachel wailed loudly.

"A tumour?"

"Yes. We have identified it as a grade III glioma. It's an aggresive form of brain cancer."

**Author's note: I hope you kind of enjoyed it. Please review, alert and favourite. Next up: the aftershock of the announcement.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Please enjoy, I'm sooo sorry for the sadness in this story, but I assure you Quinn helps her through it and it's romantic and touching!**

**Broken:**

**Torn in half  
>No blood spilt<br>A clean break  
>Not so clean.<strong>

**No blood  
>Just tears<br>Hot and salty forming  
>A pool of sadness by my feet.<strong>

Rachel sobbed into Quinn's comforting arms, "why me?"

"I don't know Rachie, I just really don't know."

They had been like this for hours, both of their eyes were swollen with tears, puffy and bloodshot. Silently the blonde was rocking the tiny and illness stricken girl in her arms, occasionally humming a random tune. Her fathers were both lying on the chairs, too upset and weak to even stand up. Leeroy had his dry and flaky hand resting on Hiram, who was pasty and looked nauseous. He had already vomited three times, causing Rachel to and apparently that wasn't good for her so he felt even worse. The doctor came into the room about three hours before, to deliver yet more bad news. Rachel Barbara Berry had an estimated time of around six months left. Six months left to live. A nurse entered to the room, a pitiful and sympathetic smile on her face as she gave the brunette her dinner. Rice pudding and potatoes. With brown stuff. Rachel gave the woman a grateful forced smile before ignoring the food and returning to Quinn's arms.

The nurse cleared her throat, "Umm, Rachel is going to have to stay overnight for some tests and observation, would you please arrange a bag for her?"

Quinn instantly felt sorry for the woman, how embarressing and awkward must it be to have to ask that? Very.

"Uh, of course, I'll-" started Leeroy but Quinn interrupted.

"You should stay here, with Rachel. I'll get her things if you want to, I need a key though," offered the blonde, trying to be helpful. It was greatly appreciated. Leeroy handed his key over to her and she wrote down the stuff that the beautiful brunette wanted, through dictation. Quinn hurriedly made her way out to her car and sat for a while, watching the rain dribble down her windscreen, like the tears on her face. Why Rachel? Why couldn't it have been her? It just wasn't fair, the petite brunette with the big dreams and the potential to make them come true was going to die. Wasn't going to be able to live her dreams. The tearful blonde shuddered, turned the engine on and made her way to Rachel's house. It was huge, warm and inviting. The girl hurriedly opened the door, anxious to be by Rachel's side as soon as she could. Pottering about the house, one by one, she found each item on Rachel's lengthy list.

"Right," Quinn murmured to herself, "Now for the last one."

She scanned down the poorly written list checking off each one in her mind until she came to the last of them.

**Diva notebook with a crown on the front (Top drawer of desk)**

Quinn bounded up the stairs with haste, pulling open the drawer to Rachel's creamy pink desk. She looted around inside for a while, finding a watch, a pot of gum, a pencil case and old bits of scrunched up paper. Eureka. The notebook. She grabbed it and went to put it in her bag but in her haste, a loose page fell from it. As Quinn stooped down and picked it up, she couldn't help but read it.

**Rachel Barbara Berry's bucketlist:**

**Stroke a lion.**

**Meet Barbara Streisand, my idol.**

**Kiss a dolphin.**

**Have a child, preferably a girl and name her Elpheba.**

**Climb down the chimney and give a present to a deserving child for Christmas.**

**Dress up as a gold star and walk down the street.**

**Rescue a chicken.**

**Perform on broadway in front of a sold out crowd.**

**Have sexual relations in a sunny meadow with a suitor of choice.**

**Leave milk and cookies for Santa.**

**Use handcuffs and a whip in sex.**

**Sleep with goats for two days to find out how they live.**

**Win nationals.**

Once she had read this, the girl put her finger to her lip thoughtfully as she carefully placed the paper back in the notebook. Quinn Fabray had an idea.

**Author's note: Please review, alert and favourite! I hope you enjoyed this. Next up: Quinn confronts Rachel about the list and a promise is made :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy this next chapterr :)**

"Why do I have to stay?" asked the brunette for the millionth time, she wanted nothing more than to get into her own warm and comfy bed for a good night's sleep and a long cry. Plus, she could eat hardly anything in this hospital as they didn't cater especially for vegans.

"We have to do some more tests and keep you under observation for the night, just to make sure everything's stable before we start chemotherapy," replied the doctor, patiently.

"Chemotherapy? Why do I need that if I'm going to die in six months anyway?"

"Because, it may prolong your life."

"So I'm going to lose all my hair, all my dignity, for a few measly hours?"

Her dads couldn't believe how selfish their daughter was being, "It's a few more 'measly' hours that you have with us, and Quinn! You might think they're stupid but we sure as hell don't!" shouted Hiram at his cowering and tearful daughter. Leeroy pulled him back to his seat by his shoulder, he didn't protest and just collapsed into a flood of tears. Silently, the doctor left, leaving the family alone to get over the initial shock.

Rachel's face puckered at the pain and hurt she was causing her father's, "I'm sorry daddy."

"That's alright darling, it's not your fault you're ill," murmured Leeroy, speaking for the other man who was in no state to talk.

"But it-" she was about to say it was all her fault, the stress and pressure she had put on her self must have contributed somehow but Quinn stepped into the room, stealing her attention. The blonde smiled as sweetly as a treacle tart before placing the bag of Rachel's stuff that she had brought on the foot of the girl's bed.

"Your stuff," spoke Quinn softly, gesturing to the bag, patterned with unicorns and of a bright, florescent pink.

"Thanks," smiled Rachel, gratefully reaching for her bag and pulling out the notebook, not noticing that her bucketlist had been moved. Quinn blushed, giving away that something was up, "Quinn? What is it?"

"N-nothing Rach, I'm- uhm," the blonde stuttered, trying to find an answer that would satisfy the girl and direct the conversation elsewhere.

"Did you look through my notebook?" Rachel asked, alarm in her voice.

"No! Of course not, it's just... I'm worried about you Rachel," she bit her lip wondering if the clever brunette would see that wasn't the reason for the reddening of her face.

Rachel looked confused, she knew the girl was hiding something. However, she brushed it aside and took Quinn's word for it, "aww Quinn, I don't want you to worry about me."

"But I do Rachel, and I will. I've always worried about you, how all those kids used to treat you-"

"And you," the brunette interrupted dryly, consequenting in some concerned glances from both of her fathers.

The blonde looked down at this and started chewing her perfectly polished nail before continuing, "I know, and you can never understand how sorry I am for all of that. I tried so hard to make it up to you Rachel. My friend, from belville she killed herself two years ago-"

"Quinn," Rachel rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Stop interrupting!" the girl sounded so frustrated it caused them both to errupt into giggles, the fathers exchanging glances which said 'I'll never understand girls!', "she was bullied Rachel, worse than you were and are but still, it made me think. I could never live with myself if you died..." she trailed off as she realised she had touched the delicate matter of which they were in the hospital for. She froze, her eyes wide and concerned as she watched Rachel who seemed frozen but suddenly she flung her arms around Quinn.

"Promise me, if I die, you'll try your best to be happy Quinn."

"Rachel, you won't. I'll help you get through this," a lone tear fell from her eye.

"Quinn," the diva's voice cracked at the mention of her girlfriend's name, "I won't get through this. We both know what the doctor said. Six months Quinn. Six months."

"No!" the blonde stood with haste, almost toppling over the girl who had been lying on her, "Rachel you can't think like that! You have to fight this and I'll be with you all of the way, so will your dads! You have so many people on your side, so much love and care for you from alot of people Rach! You have so much to live for!"

"Quinn," murmured Rachel, attempting to soothe the het-up blonde.

"No, Rachel. You fight this. Promise me you'll fight this and that you'll let me help."

"If you promise me in return that when I die-"

"When? No Rachel, I'm not going to make that promise because that's like you're preparing to die. You can't have that mindframe," Quinn was almost pleading, begging her girl now.

"Okay," the brunette whispered, almost inaudibly.

"And I will make a promise in return."

"What?"

"I'm going to make sure you complete every single goal on your bucket list. I'm going to make you happy Rachel, if it's the last thing I can do."

**Author's note: Please review, alert and favourite. Next up: Rachel's out of hospital and the completion of her bucket list starts!**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: I AM BACK.**

**Finally... it seems like SO LONG since I've updated...**

**But exams are (almost) over and my time is dedicated to YOU GUYS :D and basically I just missed writing Quinn... I was like crying so much like 'My Quinnie, I miss her so much' so yeah, I decided to return. I LOVE QUINN. Just a random thought there...**

**So this chapter is shorter than I intended but I liked the place it finished... :/**

**There is no sex in this chapter... absolutely NO fun to write, AT ALL -.- ;) :P only joking guys... or am I? O_o**

**Wow I should shut up now...**

**Enjoy...**

"Daddy I'm fine," sighed an exasperated brunette, fed up with the constant fussing around her. Why wouldn't she be fine? It was just cancer. That was all. Her dads tending to her every need didn't help; it was only a constant reminder that there was something wrong with her.

It was Tuesday the 29th, her first day back at school since being in hospital. God how happy she was to be outta that place; it was so lonely and dreadful. There was some old woman in the bed next to her who for some reason, kept on talking to her. Randomly babbling about anything and everything, Rachel couldn't understand what she was saying mostly but at the start she thought it was cute. Once she was allowed to go home though, her dads had to hold her back to stop her literally running to the car to get away from that place. She hadn't told many people this but; she was kind of scared about going back to school. Facing all the questions and the Glee club. She couldn't lie to them, could she? Quinn was due to be picking her up any minute and she wasn't even dressed; she hurriedly rushed about her room, picking up random clothes and just throwing them on when her hurricane of activity was calmed by two pale arms pulling her backwards into a warm hug.

"Quinn," murmured Rachel contentedly, sniffing in the girl's sweet fragrance.

"My Rach," Quinn mumbled back before kissing the brunette on the cheek and picking up her beige animal patterned school bag, "ready to go?"

"Wait, my science homework," she said, urgently searching through the wreckage that was her bedroom.

"God Rach, what have you been doing in here?" asked the blonde, shocked at her usually oh so organised girlfriend, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you had some pretty hot sex in here," she winked as Rachel scowled, shoving her battered homework into her bag.

"Really Quinn? Must you act like a horny teenage boy, crossed with Santana all the time?"

"I thought Santana was a horny teenage boy," the blonde widened her eyes in mocked surpisedness, giggling when Rachel playfully punched her shoulder, "you love my horniness though Rach..."

The brunette giggled, "Keep on believing baby."

"What?" Quinn's jaw dropped to the ground before she turned her back to the Jew, "fine, I see how it is Miss Berry. I'll just be leaving then."

She took two steps away from Rachel before the diva flung her arms around her, "no, don't leave," she said, dramatically attaching herself to Quinn's leg.

The blonde just raised her eyebrow, "so immature," but nevertheless she gave Rachel her hand and helped her up.

"Girls! You'll be late!"

"Come on Quinn, my dads are getting annoyed," she tugged on the blonde's hand but she didn't move.

"We could just lock ourselves in and stay up here," the blonde breathed huskily onto the smaller girl's neck.

"Quinn," Rachel rolled her eyes at her strange strange girlfriend before yanking her down the stairs.

That day at school was a little odd for the recently hospitalised Rachel. No one dared to slushy her, random people gave her cakes and flowers and even one of the hockey players apologised for slushying her in the past, his mum had died of cancer in the past and he wished her good luck. This just confused our favourite Jew because she was sure that Quinn, Santana and herself had agreed to not tell anyone. Also it drew attention to the girl and was yet another constant reminder that she was going to die, which was just totally depressing.

Quinn on the other hand was having a pretty good day. She'd finished her Yale application; got back on the Cheerios and avoided fighting with Santana, who was going all territorial over her head cheerleader spot.

"Next."

Quinn nervously stepped into the middle of the gym, her palms clamming up but on the outside she looked as calm as well... something totally calm.

"Oh hello Barbie, how nice of you to drop by," Sue smiled sarcastically.

"Coach I'm back to try out for the Cheerios again," she said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for a string of insults from the older, more mannish blonde. Yet surprisingly, it didn't come.

"Show me what you've got then Q-ball, try not to move too much though, or the high pitched squeaking and squealing of your stretch marks, will smash every window in the gym," she frowned, thinking of the money it would cost out of her budget to fix those windows and shuddered. But she liked Quinn, she reminded her of her younger self, but not quite as jaw-droppingly beautiful.

Quinn carried out the impeccable routine that got her the old spot of head cheerleader, now occupied by her best friend.

"Nicely done. Next!" shouted Sue, eager to get rid of the total MILF before her cheerleading budget was blown on broken windows.

All day Quinn had walked around the school, wearing her queen bitch smirk and resting her hands on her hips. It was like old times. That is of course until Rachel recognised these tell tale signs of refound popularity. They were walking to class together, holding hands and chatting but Rachel noticed the superior tone in Quinn's voice. It could only mean one thing.

"You tried out for Sue's Cheerios didn't you?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Maybe," said Quinn in her sweet nasal voice, showing no sign of emotion. Rachel stopped in her tracks, let go of her girlfriends hand and glared at her.

"Quinn, in here," she gestured to an empty classroom, anger and frustration rising from within her. The two girls retreated into privacy.

"What's up?" Quinn asked, now seemingly concerned as they were in private.

"This," the tiny Jew gestured to her girl's arrogant pose, "You're changing again."

"Rachel baby, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions a little?"

"What happens when Sue finds out that we are dating huh? She'll want you to break up with me. Would you do that?"

The blonde's eyes widened and she felt a little ill that Rachel could even accuse her of ever thinking like that, "no! You are so much more important than anything, you know that!"

"Then why are you doing cheerleading again, huh?"

"Because I miss it, it's something I enjoy doing Rachel and it's my senior year, I would like to enjoy it!"

"Well it's my last year!" blurted out the brunette, causing the blonde's mouth to drop and for her to take a tender step towards her girlfriend.

"Rach..."

"Keep away from me!" she sobbed, running out and into the corridors. She wandered around, falling into the first person's arms she found.

"Hey, Rachel what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice, it was Finn. At this point she didn't even care; she just cuddled further into his flab and sobbed her heart out. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. He spotted Quinn looking sadly on at the two of them and realised she was to blame for Rachel's sadness; he glared at her as she retreated back into the crowds of students milling around. "It's okay now Rach, I've got you."

**A/N: Okay guys... I HAVE NOT GONE MAD AND SHIPPED FINCHEL. Never will I ever do that. Not even in old age. But yeah... it is for dramatic purposes but oh well... tehe did you like the bit where she snuggled into his 'flab'? aha, no me gusta Finn -.-**

**So guys review, favourite, alert...**

**And let me know:**

**Do you want any affairs?;) Finchel, Puckleberry? I don't really wanna write a Quinn affair cause I can't see her hurting Rachel when she only has a few months left...**

**And what do you want to happen with Rachels illness? Get better miraculously with Quinn's TLC? Or should she die in her girl's arms? Lemme know...**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHA. I really don't know why I'm laughing, I just ate a banana and now I'm hyper. MUHAHAHAH. Quinntana forever. Just saying. Unholy trinity threesome would be like the best eeverrr.**

Our favourite broken hearted blonde was sprawled out in a crying heap on her bed, refusing to talk to her mum or anyone else for that matter. She could take it if Rachel didn't love her, well she couldn't but she could accept it but running off to FINN? The thought of them two together sickened her, how Rachel might leave her for a BOY. Just a stupid boy. Who was fat. Quinn pulled up her nightie and looked down at her body, she wasn't fat was she? Sure, her abs weren't as defined as they once were after a year of being off the Cheerio's but she wasn't fat. She had given up almost all hope of ever getting Rachel back when her phone buzzed.

Rach xox - Baby I'm sorry I might have overreacted today...

The blonde sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes, just a bit. But Quinn knew she had wronged too.

Q - I'm sorry 2, I should have consulted u b4 tryin out xxxxx

R - QUINN! Don't use text speak!

Q - What? Why?

R - It is KILLING the English language!

Q - Umm, okay. xxx

R - Good. And baby... I really am sorry for today. I'll make it up to you if you like... ;)

Q - Mmmmm, I am liking the winky face... what are you going to do exactly? ;) xxxxxx

Quinn waited a couple of minutes before she received the next text, but by god it was worth the wait. Her mouth instantly went dry and she could feel a pool of wetness forming in her panties. The moan that came from deep inside her could not be stopped and she brought her hands to caress the insides of her legs, stimulating even more wetness. Then she rubbed her clit roughly and groaned, she was going to have to put them in. She slowly felt around the edges of her center, feeling slightly nervous. This had never happened before, she had never felt the need to actually finger herself, usually if she felt a bit hot and bothered she could get off by rubbing her clit, but today was different. Rachel had sent her a picture of the brunette, wearing just a red lacy thong with her finger... inside her. Which was exactly where Quinn wanted to be, but at this moment she couldn't be so she settled for being inside herself. After the birth of her bastard child she worried that she'd sag but as she explored she found it firm and quite pleasing to touch. First she began to rub her clit rough and fast, feeling herself get even wetter. Running her fingers along the edge of her dripping centre, she took a deep breath before plunging two fingers into her damp folds, feeling them clench and shake with arousal. It wouldn't be long now. Curling her fingers and thrusting them in just twice more, Quinn moaned loudly with pleasure as her juices creamed all over her fingers. Unfortunately Judy picked this as the time to deliver the blonde's washing.

"Qui- OH MY EYES!" the older Fabray exited the room as quickly as she'd come in, leaning against the door once outside.

"MUM!" Quinn yelled in shock, not quite believing or wanting to believe what just happened.

"Umm I-I'll just leave your washing o-outside the door," the older Fabray mumbled quickly before rubbing her eyes to try and get that picture out of her head. When that didn't work she proceeded downstairs for a strong drink.

Quinn groaned, that was enough to turn her off she thought as she headed to the shower.

Saying that dinner at the Fabray house last night was awkward is like saying England's a little rainy.

- The next day at school... -

"Q!" squealed Brittany, running over and hugging her friend like she hadn't seen her in years.

"Brit, we saw each other at lunch yesterday," stated the crushed blonde, atte...mpting to pry herself from the other girl's death grip.

"But now you're on the Cheerio's again!" she exclaimed, finally letting go of the poor girl who then proceeded to shake her arms and legs to check everything was still working.

"Yeah... about that, I need your help."

Brittany just looked confused but before Quinn could clarify, Sue yelled at them to get their lazy asses in gear and stop nattering.

Quinn sighed as she looked over Rachel's bucket list. For the past half an hour she had been researching on the internet where she could find a lion for Rachel to stroke but then she realised that it would be too dangerous, as much as she wanted to give Rachel everything to make her happy she still wanted her in one piece. That was of course until an idea came to her and she began rapidly clicking and typing away with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Quinn?" asked a familiar voice, causing a beaming smile to spread across the blonde's beaming face. She turned round to find her girlfriend looking confusedly at her computer screen.

Quickly minimising the page she replied, "Rachel!" she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Woah, over enthusiastic much?" the brunette teased while Quinn looked away sheepishly, "How come you were on a ticket booking page for The Lion King?"

Quinn blushed, "It's a surprise," she said, kissing her girl softy and pulling her onto her lap.

Rachel pouted, "Please tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine, no sex for you then," stated Rachel before giggling at the blonde's shocked and horrified face.

"But Rach," she whined.

"Nope," Rachel winking and got off her girlfriend before sauntering off, swaying her hips so her skirt rode up just that little bit, making Quinn whimper.

"Sanny," moaned Brittany, her hands rubbing up her Latina's legs.

"Britt, don't stop," Santana had her finger rubbing around the blonde's clit, teasing her and both of them were getting wetter by the second. Suddenly Santana bit her lip, she knew what was coming. She tried to clench her thigh muscles in a pitiful attempt to stop it but it still came. She threw her head back and let out a guttural moan as she came in her panties, the blonde's hands hadn't even come close to her centre.

"Santana did you just..." Brittany trailed off, kind of shocked. The Latina blushed and looked down, ashamed. "Aww, umm..." but the blonde didn't get to say a comforting word to her girlfriend before she ran off, hot tears running down her face. Quinn came into the room then, shocked to see Santana crying then not so shocked to see Brittany's pants down and her hair messed up.

Quinn did her queen bitch smirk, "have fun then?"

"Just leave it," Brittany sighed, walking dejectedly to her next class then falling over cause her pants were down. Quinn just raised her right eyebrow, what was going on with them?

"Quinn, we should stop," murmured Rachel when Quinn's hands were dangerously close to her panties. The blonde had offered to give Rachel a ride home and when she found that her dads were out she invited Quinn in. Then somehow they had ended up on Rachel's bed, their limbs entangled and hands wandering. A sexually frustrated Quinn sighed and rolled off her girlfriend, knowing that she was right, as per usual.

"Do you want pizza?" asked Rachel, chucking Quinn her shirt but two pieces of paper fluttered out of it, unknown to Quinn. The brunette slipped them into her back pocket and excused herself to go and ring the pizza man without even waiting for an answer, leaving the blonde confused before she shrugged and got dressed.

Downstairs, Rachel pulled out the pieces of paper, glanced at them and couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across her face. Quinn had booked them both tickets to go and see The Lion King with backstage passes. She had never even told Quinn about her occasional Lion Quinn and Jewfasa dreams. But they were hot.

"Rachel?"

The brunette froze, she'd been caught. She hid the tickets behind her back and smiled at Quinn, "Baby, you're dressed."

"Um, yeah obviously. Rach what have you got behind your back?" Quinn smirked once Rachel just looked nervous and wouldn't tell her, "Oh gosh, I have wanted to do this for ages..."

"Do wha- ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as the blonde jumped on top of her, tickling her sides.

"Give me them," Quinn demanded.

"Let me go!" wailed Rachel, about to die from the sheer amount of tickling.

"Not until you give me them!" Quinn brought her tickling fingers up to the diva's neck then and the brunette finally caved.

"Okay, here, here! You can have them!" she thrust the tickets into Quinn's hands.

"Rachel, why did you-" she was cut off by Rachel's dads coming in and giving them an awfully strange look.

"RACHEL!" boomed Leeroy, the normally nice one.

"Um, yeah?" the brunette said, wondering why her daddy was so annoyed. Then it clicked. Quinn was on top of her. She pushed Quinn off of her and stood up.

"Why would you even think of doing this downstairs?" Hiram glared at Leeroy so he added, "Well anywhere actually because you shouldn't be having sex!

"Sex? I was tickling her," said Quinn, really confused and feeling kind of scared of Leeroy.

"Don't lie under this roof!" Leeroy shouted, "Get out!"

"Daddy!" exclaimed Rachel, "She was tickling me, I found some tickets she had bought for us but I took them without her knowing so I was hiding them behind my back and she wanted them."

Leeroy's furious face mellowed at that and then he just blushed a little, "Oops, sorry."

Hiram smirked at his husband, "And girls, we just came back to put away the frozen food, we're going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay daddy," said Rachel.

Quinn just stood there, staring at her phone with a faraway and kind of sad look on her face.

"Quinn?" she asked, concerned.

"I have to go," said the blonde, kissing Rachel tenderly before taking the tickets and walking out.

Hiram frowned, "Leeroy, you scared her away!" he scolded, chuckling away to himself.

**I love you, those tickets... did you see what day they were on? - Q**

**Nope, I didn't. Why baby? - R**

**Because it's tonight at eight PM - Q**

**What? But the theatre is like an hours drive away! - R**

**I know, so get ready you silly! - Q**

**You and your lousy timekeeping ;) - R**

**Don't lie, you love it;) - Q**

Rachel chuckled to herself, she sure did.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, the thing with Quinn's text will come up again but it's not that big a deal... ummm... in the next chapter Rachel strokes a lion :D aha**

**Please review, alert and favourittteee :D**


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys, the next chapter **

**I admit, I did show a little of my dork Lion King side (BEST MOVIE EVER) but I tried to tone it down like ALOT so it shouldn't be weird and if you haven't seen it (which means your life has been meaningless) you will be able to understand it.**

**Please enjoy.**

Quinn bit her lip as she waited outside the Berry house, holding a box of vegan chocolates and a bouquet of gardenias which she thought was totally lame but she had asked Puck for his advice and he said 'chicks dig' that kind of thing. She knew it would make her girlfriend smile anyway so she was willing to do anything for that, knowing that Rachel only had a limited amount of time left so the blonde swore to herself that she would do anything possible to make that time filled with love and happiness.

"Quinn?" called a voice from a window, "Are you just gonna stand there gormlessly or actually ring the doorbell?" Quinn looked up to find Rachel grinning at her before blushing and knocking gently on the door. She could hear dainty footsteps running down the stairs and to the door. Quinn stood there, speechless at Rachel's somewhat appealing choice of attire. The diva was wearing a flowing red dress which clung to her in all the right places, her shoulders covered by a pristine white drop-pocket cardigan which made the look more casual. Quinn, however, couldn't take her hazel eyes off of Rachel's cleavage. She'd never really stared that much before but now. Oh gosh, they were out for the whole world to see including Quinn, who seemed to like that very much.

"Quinn, you got some drool," teased Rachel, the blonde's eyes returning to her girlfriend's face before she went as red as a tomato after caught totally perverting on her boobs. Well, at least this time it was better than when Santana caught her staring at her boobs. Now, _that_ girl had an impressive rack. Yum. "Are, we gonna go sometime soon Quinn?" asked the brunette, getting slightly concerned by the dazed and dreamlike expression on the other girl's face.

Quinn shook her head, disorientated, "Uhm, yeah. Uhhh," she trailed off as she suddenly forgot how to move her legs whilst picturing Santana's boobs. No, she shouldn't be thinking like that. She shook her blonde locks, she should only picture Rachel's boobs, Rachel is her girlfriend. Oh gosh... now she was picturing Santana's _and _Rachel's boobs. She was only pulled out of her weird sex dream by the sharp sting of her cheek.

"Did you just slap me?" she asked, raising a hand to her cheek. It wasn't a proper slap but it had shaken her out of her thoughts.

"Maybe. Not that you'd notice, can we go now?" Rachel said with a teasing smile. She knew how much Quinn would go into strange dreams about her boobs occasionally but now really wasn't the time.

"Oh yes, uhm these are for you," she handed Rachel the chocolates and flowers with a bashful smile.

"Thank you Quinn!" she squealed, kissing her quickly before running inside to put them in a vase and then finally they were on their way.

**Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the circle  
>The circle of life<br>Circle of life **Ndabe zitha [King of kings] Nkosi yethu [Our king] Mholi wezwe lethu [Ruler of our land] Lefatshe la bonata rona [This land of our ancestors] Lea halalela [Is holy] Busa le lizwe bo [Rule this land] Busa le lizwe bo Busa le lizwe bo Lethu busa ngoxolo [Rule with peace] Is'khathi sifikile [The time has come] Is'khathi busa iyo [It's time, rule] Is'khathi sifikile [The time has come] Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land] Is'khathi sifikile [The time has come] Is'khathi sifikile Busa Simba [Rule, Simba] Busa Simba Hem na iyo Hem na iyo Hem na nkosi bo [Rule, our king] Busa Simba iyo [Rule, Simba] Hem na iyo Oh busa Simba iyo [Oh, rule Simba] Hem na iyo Oh busa nkosi bo [Ah, king of kings] Hem na nkosi bo Oh busa Simba iyo [Rule, our king] [Oh, rule Simba] Busa Simba iyo Busa Simba iyo [Rule, Simba] [Rule, Simba] Ubuse ngo thando [Rule with love] Ubuse ngo thando Ubuse ngo xolo [Rule with peace] Busa Simba, Busa Simba [Rule, Simba, rule, Simba] Ubuse ngo xolo [Rule with peace] Ubuse ngo thando [Rule with love] Ubuse ngo xolo Ubuse ngo thando Ubuse ngo xolo Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle The circle of life Circle of life

The two girls clapped excitedly as the entire crowd rising to give the cast a standing ovation. The cast took their final bows with beaming fresh faces and then left the stage. Rachel leaped on Quinn, tackle hugged her and peppered chaste kisses up and down her cheek.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed it?" asked Quinn, a beaming smile on her face from seeing her girlfriend so happy.

"Oh Quinn I loved it!" the tiny girl jumped on Quinn, wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Woah, Rach, it's only The Lion King calm down," the blonde blushed from the odd glances the girls were getting from the rest of the audience. "Hey, why are you so excited?" she asked, kissing the girl's cheek before setting her back down, gently on the ground.

Rachel blushed and looked down a little, "I know I obsess over Broadway and musicals and stuff but... I've never been to watch one."

"But you said-" Quinn was confused, trying to look into her girlfriend's eyes but Rachel avoided them.

"I know; I lied. I watch most of them on YouTube," she admitted, looking guilty but received a strange response from Quinn, who just beamed at her. "What?"

"You'd share that with me?" The blonde had a love struck smile plastered on her face.

"I'd share anything with you, Quinn. Anything," Rachel grasped her girlfriend's hand, "We are one, Quinn," she said, seriously but the two girls fell about laughing at the cheesiness of that remark.

"That's The Lion King 2, Rach," Quinn remarked smoothly, but inside her heart was fluttering because in all honesty, she had a soft spot for cliché romantic sayings like that.

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes, "You really are a dork sometimes," she giggled. Quinn's mouth widened in mock offense however, this soon changed as soon as the brunette pressed her own on them, the kiss full of emotion and love.

The girls stared adoringly into each other's eyes until the people around them began to empty out of the auditorium and they followed, hand in hand.

"Rachel..." murmured Quinn, stroking circles into the smaller girls hand with her thumb, eliciting goose bumps travelling up the brunette's arm.

"Quinn," Rachel said as she shivered.

"I really do like you, you know that right?" Quinn asked, mentally cursing herself for not saying love. Of course Rachel knew she liked her, that much was obvious.

Rachel beamed, "And I like you very much too Miss Fabray."

Quinn smiled to herself, maybe her subconscious was right. It was too soon to talk about love, but this is how strong her feelings were. They carried on in silence but when they came to a T-junction, the rest of the audience went left whereas Quinn veered right.

"Quinn, where are we going?" asked the little brunette in confusion, holding tightly onto her girlfriend's hand while the blonde just smiled knowingly.

"Passes please?" asked an attendant, Quinn showed him some tickets and they were let through.

"You got backstage passes?" Rachel enquired, finally clicking why they were going in a different direction.

"Nothing's too special for my girl," stated the blonde, like it was a fact.

They carried on down the long corridor before coming to steps, Rachel almost tripped up at this point; she was so eager to actually meet actors, fresh off a real Broadway stage! Quinn caught her though, before she could fall.

Then they came to an average looking door with a security guard outside, but Rachel knew this wasn't just any door. Behind it was backstage, where the stars would be. It was where she would be in a minute, with them; she could barely contain her excitement.

Again they were asked for ID and tickets but after that, they were in.

Rachel squealed a little as she held tightly onto Quinn's hand, the blonde amused at her girlfriend's anticipation and enthusiasm. A security man with a full head of hair tagged along behind them.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, look!" Rachel squealed, pointing to a strange looking young boy. Well, of course he looks strange I think anyone would in thick orange face paint and a strange looking ginger mane. "It's Simba!"

The boy turned round, noticing the brunette pointing and smiled widely at Rachel before bounding over to them, "Hello, did you enjoy the show?" he asked, sweat beads still dripping down his forehead. Quinn grimaced a little at this but beamed back at him, quite surprised by his manner; she had expected the actors, especially the main ones, to a bit stuck up and above everyone else but she was totally wrong.

"Yes thanks, it was my first Broadway show!" squealed the diva, clapping her hands excitedly, "That mane really is more impressive up close," she stared longingly at the mane and made a mental note that one day when she had broken into the biz, she would most definitely audition for a role in The Lion King. Nala, maybe. Or Sarabi.

The boy grinned at her enthusiasm, as amused by it as Quinn was, "My name's Sam, what are yours?"

"I'm Quinn, and this is Rachel my girlfriend," the blonde said quickly, trying to get a word in to the orange Sam before her chance was up.

"Hi Quinn, Rachel," he smiled before stroking his mane and after he noticed Rachel eyeing the impressive prop added, "You can stroke it if you want."

Quinn smirked, mentally ticking off 'Stroke a lion' off of Rachel's bucket list as she watched her girlfriend's jaw drop.

"Really? Can I?" the brunette asked, blushing and taking a tentative step closer to the boy when he nodded in confirmation. She moved her hand swiftly, once, twice, three times through the thick mane, grinning all the while. "It's so soft," she gasped, her eyes wide.

"It is, it's made from horse hair," he smiled, smoothing it back down.

'Oops' thought Quinn.

"You mean, real horses?" Rachel asked, gawping at her hand which had just touched the hair of horses who had been slaughtered for a stupid headpiece.

He looked confused, "Yeah, hence the horse hair bit."

The brunette looked like she was about to be sick and looked at Quinn for help, the blonde immediately granting the request by mumbling something about they have somewhere to be.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next up: Judy gets a bit of a surprise.**


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N: I had such a hard time not hunger games spoilering you guys. Btw... hunger games rocks. I'm writing a fanfiction for that actually at the moment, it won't be long only one or two chapters but I might do a few more too **

**Enjoy.**

The pleasurable night drew to a close as Quinn walked her beautiful girlfriend up the porch steps to say goodnight. The car ride back home had been fun, Rachel had bought the CD and they were singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight all the way home before making out for about 10 minutes in the car. But as they were making their way to the door, Rachel tripped abruptly on a protuberance in the wood of the porch. The brunette didn't even fall to the ground, she managed to steady herself quickly on the wall, but Quinn still made a huge deal of it.

The blonde held her girlfriend tightly, examining her. "Rachel! Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? You should go lie down, I'll get some ice for your foot!" she fussed over the obviously irritated diva who had tripped probably more than a thousand times in her life, over crooked pavestones and slipped on ice. She knew why Quinn was acting strange and she was fed up of people treating her differently. Even the jocks at school had stopped slushying her, Azimio had even apologised to her face for the previous times yet Quinn and the rest of the Glee Club still got slushied. Rachel knew she was ill, but she wasn't an invalid yet and she wasn't planning on being one. To be honest, Rachel didn't care much what everyone else did, sure she noticed and it hurt a little but she never thought Quinn would treat her differently too.

Rachel burst, irritated, "Quinn, stop! I just tripped, okay?"

"But..." the blonde trailed off, momentarily frightened by the furious expression she was wearing, and by her slightly forlorn looking eyes.

"Yes, I have cancer Quinn!" she blurted out, ignoring the blonde's startled expression, "You can say it out loud! You said you would stick by me and look after me; I get that, I do! But quit treating me different, Quinn! Everyone else does, and they can. I guess I don't care. But not you Quinn! Please, just- just treat me like a normal person," her voice broke on the word 'normal' and she immediately found herself enveloped in Quinn's soft arms, her head resting on the blonde's soft and comfortable chest, tears drenching the blonde's pretty clothes. The couple stayed like that until the cold air began to bite them both, forcing Quinn back to her car and Rachel into her house, where her dads were anxiously waiting for her.

"Rachel, what-" started Leeroy, but Rachel knew what he was gonna ask and she didn't want to answer, not yet anyway, so she sprinted to her room and flung herself on the bed and cryed herself to sleep.

Hiram and Leeroy listened to their only daughter's hysterical sobbing in silence, both of their hearts breaking at the sound.

As Quinn awoke the next day, make up still stained her face from last night's worrying about her girlfriend. She dragged herself up, wondering how the brunette would be today. The blonde was so ashamed of herself, how could she? Rachel had trusted in her, believed in her not to screw this up. But she still did. Big time. Judy was slightly perturbed by Quinn's dejected mood that morning, she had noticed a change in her daughter lately, and she was walking with more of a spring in her step. But not this morning; Quinn didn't even bother to answer her when she told her she would be out late tonight because she had a work meeting. Judy even offered to get a pizza, just as an attempt to cheer Quinn up, but that failed too. The younger blonde trailed off to school, not caring enough even to say bye to her mother. Her mind was just full of worries, worries about Rachel hating her now, worries about Rachel breaking up with her, and worries about Rachel actually having a terminal illness. It was starting to dawn on Quinn that even though she was sure Rachel would get through it, there was a big chance she may not. She might not have a lot of time left with the brunette, but still the blonde had no idea what she would do if Rachel left her, if she broke up with her, or if the cancer actually killed her. It would tip her over the edge.

When Rachel woke up, she surprisingly felt much better. As she opened her eyes, they fell upon a framed quote upon her wall.

**A ship is safe in port, but that's not what it was built for.**

The brunette decided instantly that she would live the rest of the life she had left like her last day. There was no point in pretending anymore, the ultimate fact was that she is going to die. But if she spent the last few months she has left just getting upset over that fact, then it would be wasted. And the person that made her happier than anyone else was Quinn, she wanted the blonde in no way she had ever wanted anyone before. She wanted to hold her, touch her. Rachel knew she loved Quinn, more than she ever has and ever will love anyone. The only problem was now that Quinn was probably upset with her for her stupid outburst the night before after their lovely and sweet date.

"Chill Fabray, she'll come round," said Santana in her usual flippant way, although she surprisingly hugged the blonde. It was breaktime and Rachel wasn't in any of Quinn's classes this morning so the blonde was still caught up in her worries about their relationship.

"You're thawing out, ice queen," Quinn teased, "Is Brit making you soft?"Santana almost audibly growled before Quinn continued to taunt her, "I bet she wears the pants in the relationship, she's making you soft Sanny."

"Shut that hole in your mouth before I shut it for you," threatened the Latina, "I just feel bad for you two, what you're going through and stuff.." Quinn wasn't sure how to react, Santana was being blatantly sweet and this was unheard of, so she awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Thanks," she smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes, which were sad and tired.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brittany bounced over, a giddy smile on her face and her ponytail swinging from side to side.

The two coughed and smiled at her, "Nothing much," they said in unison before glaring at each other.

"You guys are like mirrors," giggled Brittany, "Hey Sanny, can we go for ice cream and see the ducks?"

Santana smiled genuinely and took her girlfriend's house, "Sure Brit, let's go. Bye Fabray," she added.

Quinn mouthed 'softie' at her and the Latina stuck her middle finger up behind her back so Brittany wouldn't see as they ambled off out of the school and to the lake.

She turned to her locker to get her books for the next period and was startled when she saw a petite brunette hurrying towards her, but sighed when she realised it wasn't Rachel. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" Quinn turned round to see Rachel smirking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, falling softly into her girlfriend's gentle embrace.

Rachel peppered the blonde's face with kisses all over, in such high spirits after seeing her girlfriend so joyful to see her. "I was worried you were upset with me!"

"I could never be upset with you," Quinn replied sweetly.

"I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday," said the brunette solemnly.

"I'm sorry I've been treating you different, I just don't want to make it worse...and I'm so scared Rach...I just don't want to lose you," the girl had tears in her eyes. School wasn't the place for this chat. Suddenly the blonde remembered her mum saying she'd be back late, "Hey, Rach? Do you want to come over later?"

Rachel was downstairs, Quinn had performed in Glee with Santana and Brittany so she had gone for a shower but Rachel said that was okay, she would wait, she had a book. The blonde quickly dryed her luscious locks before dressing in her favourite dress, a dusty pink one with grey birds on it.

As she came into the living room, she kissed Rachel lightly on the head before she noticed the brunette was crying.

"What's wrong?" Quinn exclaimed, immediately concerned, but Rachel just chuckled through her tears.

"Don't worry, it's the book," she explained.

"What are you reading?"

"The Hunger Games," answered Rachel, showing Quinn the cover.

"Oh, I'm reading that!" grinned the blonde.

"It's the third book though, Mockingjay," Rachel informed her girlfriend.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" asked Quinn, still confused as the Hunger Games wasn't really that upsetting. Apart from the Rue bit. And Peeta and Katniss, so romantic.

"Because...have you read Mockingjay yet?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, I'm on Catching Fire."

"Oh, well someone dies and I can't tell you who it is," Rachel smirked, pleased to be able to tease her girlfriend with this juicy information.

"What? Rach, I don't care about spoilers. Tell me," the blonde whined.

The brunette decided to tease her girlfriend even more, "Katniss gets killed by Gale and Peeta dies in a mine explosion."

Quinn's jaw literally dropped to the floor, "What?"

The diva fell about laughing, "You're so gullible!"

"Evil" Quinn squealed as realisation finally dawned on her. She attacked the tiny brunette, pinning her down on the sofa, "What actually happens?"

"Well, Lady died and I don't think you know that yet do you?" questioned Rachel, one eyebrow raised. Quinn thought this expression was absolutely adorable on Rachel.

The blonde wrinkled her nose as she thought, "Prim's goat?"

"Yeah, she got killed," shrugged the diva, a sad faraway look in her eyes.

"Random," chuckled Quinn, why would Rachel tell her about such an insignificant character?

"It was so sad, I love goats," sighed Rachel, while Quinn had a sudden eureka moment. Goats. That was on Rachel's bucket list.

**Sleep with goats for two days to find out how they live.**

The blonde had to admit, she knew Rachel was a little eccentric and animal loving but sleeping with them in a barn to study them was a little over the top. But, she made a promise and somehow or other she was gonna make all of Rachel's wishes come true. She pinned Rachel back on the sofa, the brunette squeaked in surprise.

"Quinn!" she squealed, giggling and trying to wriggle out of her girlfriend's surprisingly strong grasp, but to no avail.

"Have you ever heard the more you struggle the deeper you sink?" teased Quinn, attempting to wink seductively but totally failing.

"Yes, that's about quicksand, not sex Quinn!"

The blonde pouted a little before lowering her lips to Rachel, but just as they were within kissing distance, a scream shocked them out of it.

"Quinn!" cried a voice, and the blonde's heart sunk. It was her mother.


End file.
